Spocklan116's Fanon
Spocklan116's Guideline, the Canon of Fallout 1 and 2 are apart of this fanon General * Power armour frames don't exist. * Power armour can be modified to use fusion cores but primarily uses an in built source of power. * Multiple versions of the Vertibird exist e.g. The Assault Vertibird (Fallout 3/New Vegas) and the Transport Vertibird (Fallout 4) * Laser/Plasma pistols are separate from their rifle counterparts and still use Microfusion cells. Fallout 3 * The Lone Wanderer's karma was neutral. * Raven Rock (destroyed by Liberty Prime) and the mobile platform were destroyed and the remaining forces flee Northeast. * Colonel Autumn survived. * Project Purity succeeded and was not poisoned by John Henry Eden's FEV poison. * Liberty Prime was destroyed. * The Pitt becomes a juggernaut of post-nuclear industry and workforce under the direction of Ishmael Ashur. The worker (slave) trade flourishes throughout the region. Fallout: New Vegas * The Courier's karma was neutral. * Mr. House won. The NCR and the Legion were forced out of Nevada. * As Caesar's brain tumor worsens after the war he trades resources with Henderson's Enclave for a Automatic Surgical Unit and has it removed with Caesar now healthy again the Legion attempts to take Wyoming but fails and as a powerful civilization rises in Utah their presence there starts to diminish and Caesar's slave army begins to crumble. * Legate Lanius is convinced to retreat. Whether he is punished for his failure is unknown * After the NCR's Defeat President Aaron Kimball stripes lee Oliver of his rank and Oliver commits suicide a week later. * The Brotherhood Bunker is destroyed and Veronica joins the Followers of the Apocalypses * Because of an independent new Vegas the Followers are burdened by the influx of patients but over the years with help from two unknown sources they manage * Orion Moreno was convinced to help defend Hoover Dam and the Enclave remnants helped the NCR defend Hoover dam they head Northeast after hearing rumors of an Enclave base In Utah. * Arcade Gannon stayed in freeside during the second battle of Hoover dam and eventually went back west and settled down in Boneyard becoming a family doctor * The Boomers helped Mr House. * Benny was assassinated in his room at the Tops Casino. * The Courier stopped the nuclear launch from the Divide and makes peace with Ulysses. * Salt-Upon-Wounds is spared and the White legs are pushed out of Zion * ED-E's logs were given to the Followers. * The Great Khans leave Nevada and head northeast to Wyoming. * The Courier convinces Keene not to take the stealth boy mark II prototype and a cure for the Nightkin's schizophrenia was shortly after Doctor Henry's experiment concluded. Fallout 4 Alternate Timelines Many people follow their own set of canon so I have made this to help with confusion, it's also a place where I put some what if scenarios. * If Caesar's Legion took control of the Mojave Henderson's Enclave's expansion would be more rapid but would still be protective of it's citizens, There would also be much more trade between the two factions fueling their expansion. * If the NCR took control of the Mojave Henderson's Enclave's expansion would be very slow and most resources would be put into defensive measures and allies with other faction in the interest of keeping the NCR at bay. * If Vegas becomes independent Henderson's Enclave expands it's territory and sets up outposts in the Mojave and sends ambassadors to talk with it's new leader. * Vault 116 is never opened by the Enclave, the overseer is forced to resign George Hoffmann becomes overseer and the vault is opened, Lachlan eventually travels to the capitol wasteland and joins the Brotherhood of steel chapter there and becomes a scribe. * Augustus Autumn is killed at Project Purity through the chain of command and by chance Steven Henderson becomes the new leader he orders a full retreat to the West. Liberty Prime is still destroyed at the satellite relay station, when the Lone Wanderer and the Brotherhood arrive at Adams Air Force Base it is barely protected and the base crawler was moved west during the Lone Wanderers two week coma. Category:Spocklan116